We have succeeded in building a high speed data collection system for protein crystallography using a multiwire area detector and a mass core memory storage. This system can collect from 1000 to 2000 reflection intensities per hour and drastically reduces the x-ray radiation exposure of the protein crystal. The quality of the data is slightly better than the one obtained with a standard diffractometer. We plan to use this system to collect high resolution data to solve the three dimensional structure of Dyhydrofolate Reductase, a target enzyme of one of the best cancer drugs (Methotrexate).